Goodbye Earth
by Lady Wheeljack
Summary: When the Earth Planet is condemned to end, Gulnara hides in one space ship trying to save her life, But she doesn't know that was one Decepticon space ship, and now her life will have one way that her never can imagines.
1. Chapter 1

Gulnara saw everything exposing around her. The prophecy was correct. The world was finishing and she will die with one other millions of person that was out of one govern plan. One terrible plan that says who good to live, who is not good is and have to die. Space-ship was constructed to take this person to other planet similar of the Earth. Gulnara was looking this ships going and she was out. But now she saw one space ship, the door was opened and nobody was looking. Her chance. Gulnara runs and enters in the ship.

She closes the eyes and smiles when the ship closes the door and starts the motor. But where were everybody? Gulnara starts walks when she saw one gigantic bot. She was with that robot. Now if she not dies in her planet, she dies in his hands.

The bot turned to her and he hasn't face, but one mirror. Gulnara could scream, but she not made this. Gulnara made what any human would make that moment, implore to her life.

Maybe because Soundwave not had many contacts with humans, he put his face very approximated of her.

"Please… I don't know if you can understand me. But don't hurt me. I promise not give you problem."

Soundwave looks to her, but when he hears Starscream coming he puts her in his hand and walks to other part of the ship. He would like make her his pet. One good toy. The ground bridge was broken and he will have to travel to Cybertron by other form. Soundwave pulled one Vehicon to his room and by one signal said to him fly to Earth and bring back water and food, but if he opens his "mouth", he is one dead bot.

Gulnara looks around the room. So he "sleep there" She deduced.

Soundwave puts her in one desk and starts to look to her. Now he can see with calmer one human. So interesting. Was not that what Megatron says. He tries to touch her with his finger, but he doesn't controls and her fell sited. He makes one sound that Gulnara thinks be one laugh. He put her stand up again. In his face appears one face smiling and writ "sorry".

Soundwave would like see one human with calm, try understand by himself. He wasn't so bad like so think. He just fulfilled order. When he hears that they were taking of the air that was in the ship, Soundwave sealed his room and made one reserve to her. He needs be fast now or his pet will die in days or hours. So Soundwave remembered that day when Megatron uses the children to obligate Optmus to give the keys to him. The child was in one cocoon to can live in other planet. Soundwave searched and saw one of these cocoons. He shows to Gulnara. One voice said.

"Safe."

Before Gulnara could say anything, Soundwave pulled her to the cocoon. Was one luck, because the Vehicon comes and the air was out when he opened the door, he comes with one good reserve of water and food. Soundwave would kill him, but he make what was he ordered, so he just remembered that to stay quiet or he will die.

Soundwave saw one fruits and remembered. Different of other Decepticons, he liked to study one litter about the planet and he knew what happened with the atmosphere. He would pick the seeds of this fruits and try to make some plants and try to play photosynthesis.

He looks to the girl in that cocoon and thinks what he can do now. He has cares with her, but when he will be in one recharge will be very dangerous to her.

That moment his nightmare is transformed in reality. Megatron enters in his room.

"What hell is this?" He screams with Soundwave. The mech embraces the cocoon and turned the face like one child that knew that made something wrong.

Megatron stands up to catch the cocoon when he saw Soundwave making one movement like would try to protect the human.

"I understand. You want stay with you pet. To me not problem, but you not will cry if you see her crushed in one part of the ship."

Before go Megatron said other thing.

"Take her to Knockout. He will resolve her problem with the air."

Soundwave took Gulnara to Knockout.

When the red bot saw the human he couldn't to hide his disgust, but if Soundwave was with her, was because Megatron was sending him to make this.

"Adapt her not needs air!? What do you think what I be?"

Soundwave only put his face near knockout's face, and the red Mach…

"ok ok. I will see what I can do."

Knockout was going to take the girl when Soundwave holds his hand.

"I need see her Soundwave; understand her anatomy to try helping her. I will not hurt her."

Soundwave couldn't believe him. Knockout would like dissect one human; he would not lose one opportunity.

Knockout took her to one desk and looks to her with curiosity. Was interesting when she smiled to him, because she not shows fear. Maybe because she was with Soundwave.

"Why did you are smiling?"

"Nothing. " She said with red cheeks.

Knockout felt that Soundwave was apprehensive.

"Maybe I can help her." He catches one other cocoon and opened that and started to see the system, moments later he comes with one small dispositive like one mask of oxygen.

"I made this from of that cocoon. It will convert any gas in oxygen; you have puts in your face and breathe normally. Never forgets in home."

Soundwave took the objet and the girl before Knockout tries to make something else.

"Soundwave. I don't intend to hurt her. I know that you will kill who would try to make this, but you need to understand that she will need cares out of the gravitation."

Soundwave involved her with his fingers organics needs the gravitation, or the system will have one collapse. Aging process of the organs, muscle atrophy and death. Could be his pet, but he not will be indifferent. Soundwave turned to Knockout and puts himself near him. So near that Knockout was between Soundwave and one wall.

"Oh. Calms! Give me one day and I will resolve this. I will try makes everything for your pet."

When Soundwave goes to his room, Knockout runs to Megatron.

"Lord Megatron. You can't imagine what Soundwave has here in…"

"One human pet… I know and I said to him the rule and to he not cries to me if see her crushed in one corner."

What they not noticed was that Starscream hears the news and he smiled.

"One pet human."

.


	2. Chapter 2

Gulnara doesn't understand what that bot wanted with her, but if he would like to kill her, he would make this. But he just took her back to his room and put her in his desk. He saw water, fruits. He put near her. She will have food. She starts to eat, when she noticed that he was looking to her with his chin on his hands like one curious child. Gulnara doesn't said one word since that she saw him and ask by her life.

"How are you?"

Soundwave doesn't said one word, but he uses his fingers and makes one caress in her hair. Gulnara put his hand in his finger and Soundwave could feel how warm and soft is her skin. Something made him to fall in reality, Maybe she would be the last human. Soundwave felt one great sadness by her. He was with the Decepticons, but he was not like they every time. He felt that was recharge's time, but he was worried with her.

Gulnara saw one place similar one bed where Soundwave put her in his side, and laid, other thing interesting was the smell. Was wonderful, one bot with good smell.

Soundwave had his recharge interrupted by her scream. He jumped of the bed and saw that she wasn't there with him. He has gone out by the hall knocking over everyone in his way. Any Vehicon not prepared was flung to the wall. When he arrived in principal room, Starscream was with her in his claws. She was trembling of fear, and Breakdown was laughing. Starscream not has time to say what he will make and he felt something rolling down in his neck and flung him in the wall. Face in the face, Soundwave shows his hand like who says. "Give me her." Starscream resists the order and Soundwave goes pressing his neck with one uncommon force.

"Is better you give the girl to him; Starscream." Everybody hears Megatron saying. Starscream gave the girl to Soundwave and was released. He was not interesting more to Soundwave. Soundwave just was worried in see if the girl was fine.

"All this noise because one pet. One human pet."

When Megatron enters in Soundwave room; he took the girls near him.

"Don't worry. I will not hurt her."

Megatron saw her in Soundwave's hands. Her eyes between his fingers. He would like understand how she came stop there, and why Soundwave would like to protect her. But he noticed that maybe he was in love.

"Can I meet her?"

Soundwave relaxing his finger, and Megatron could see one human girl. Black long hair, pale skin, and blue eyes.

In moment her planet will be only one memory and maybe Soundwave will be her only family. He would be gentile now.

"Hi Gulnara. I will not hurt you. I never would make something that makes my friend sad."

Gulnara smiled to him.

"Hi Sr. Megatron."

Megatron laughs giving his hand.

"I will not hurt her."

Soundwave gave her to Megatron.

"Come on Soundwave. I will give one order to nobody hurt her."

Backing to principal room, Starscream went to one corner with fear. But either Soundwave or Megatron gave him attention.

Megatron took Gulnara to his shoulder.

Breakdown comes and Dreandwing prefer see of far.

"I would like say that Gulnara is our friend and not our hostage. And nobody will hurt her, or will have problems with Soundwave and me."

Starscream been traumatized yet, but Gulnara would like to show him that she not has angry over him.

"Why you are here?" Asked Breakdown. He makes this with one air of debauchery.

"Like you, my specie thinks that only the best can survive, so they made one selection to choice who will be save or not. I was not in the list."

"That little ships. I saw." Sad Starscream.

"Yes. So I saw one ship alone and nobody looking and I came to enter; now … Here I am."

Laughs.

"The problem now is her life and what she will eat and drink."

"Soundwave sent me to take one supplies for her." Says one Vehicon.

"Well. Soundwave. Now. She is your problem…" Megatron said giving him the backs. But to his surprise, the others Decepticons was around Soundwave, looking to Gulnara like she was one attraction. The last human.

Soundwave was happy, because now he not will have problem more.

"Look she is making grimace."

"Athimmm!"

"Funny! She sneezed."

"Why humans make this?"

In the true Gulnara was intoxicated with every smell. The bot has one smell different, and very good. Only Megatron has one different smell, because the dark enerjon.

Soundwave put her in his shoulder and went to panel. He needs now put the ship far of the Earth that will explode. Soundwave would like protect her to see her home be destroyed, but Knockout says that will be important to her acceptance. She knew that there many person yet, and everybody will die.

In one safe distance Gulnara was prepared to what she will see, and Soundwave took her for one window. When the planet explodes the emotional shock was very strong to her and Gulnara faints. Soundwave take her near him.

"Don't worry Soundwave. She is fine. She will wake up in minutes. Take her to your room now."

Soundwave would like to kill Knockout because that, but now he was worried with Gulnara. Neither him was understanding more what is happening with him. Why Gulnara was so important to him.

Maybe he was suffering what they call connection spark and soul, and this was one motive that he was so happy with her in his side.

Gulnara opened her eyes and saw Soundwave near her. She started to cry. He doesn't know what do. He never saw one human crying. But when she extended her arms to him, he imagined what to do. He picks up her and took near his face, to his shoulder. She was so small there, and so unprotected. She was so fine there that he leaves her there during one good time during his job. Occasionally he takes her with one of his tentacles and moves her for one other place. He could feel that she was liking. So why not moving one of his tentacles with her during his job? One good distraction.

Soundwave was happy with his friend. Now that was the designation. She wasn't more a pet. To feel her heart pulsing during her sleep, to him was so important like one good energon's cube.

One day Gulnara wasn't can walk. She was trying to stand up, but she fell.

"What is wrong with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to ask apologize for the delay. But I had one terrible depression, when my heart is broken, I can't to write, because I need that to write. **

**Now I am fine, and I intend to continue writing my histories.**

Soundwave felt something terrible in his spark. Gulnara haven't force in her legs. Soundwave was worried with her friend. He knew what was happening. Maybe he carried her very much. Now when they are in the room, he will make her walk by herself.

Gulnara doesn't like very much. But if he not makes this, her legs will be atrophied. Occasionally Gulnara tried going to Soundwave, but he made her walks.

"Soundwave! Take your girl of the floor, or someone will step her."

Ok now her won. But Will continues making her exercises. But she was showing others problem and Soundwave was very worried. She was weak. But was impossible. The Vehicons took the best foods to her.

Soundwave expressed his discouragement with one movement with head. Maybe her natural time is coming. But she isn't old. He saw one old human. By Sr. Fowler he had one idea. Fat, boring and grumbling all time and with one terrible smell. She not was like him.

"Sorry friend. I would like walk. But my legs can't collaborate." Gulnara said sad. Soundwave made one caress in her hair with one finger.

Soundwave put her near the window to see the view of the space. She never saw something so wonderful like that.

That moment Starscream comes, when Soundwave saw him he prepared one tentacles…

"Wait… I come to say for you protect your friend. We will go in one dangerous area." Soundwave felt asteroids coming in direction of the ship.

To one Decepticon those moments weren't problems, but to her would be fatal. And Gulnara was weak. Something was very, very wrong. Soundwave resolved take her to Knockout again.

The Doc Deceptcon examined her and he couldn't understand why one human started to be weak so suddenly like her.

"Are you said the true? There something that you would like to say for us?

Gulnara turned her face and they saw tears in her eyes.

"Come on. We aren't here to condemn you. No more."

"I have AIDS."

"AIDS? What is this?" Knockout asked.

"Is one fatal disease."

Knockout searches in his registers that he catches in the Earth. When he read about this, he stops. "How I will say to Soundwave now?".

He back to her smiling.

"Don't worry. Our technology is very advanced. We will rescue you."

His spark was hurting because this lie.

She is dying. Maybe some days now. Now after she has Megatron's heart, his heart, and Starscream' heart in her hands.

Megatron was in the great room.

"Lord Megatron. I need talk with you." Knockout comes."

"We had problems in the ship?"

"No. this is most terrible."

"Megatron turned his face to Knockout."

"What? Something wrong with our friend.?"

"I am sorry. I have bad news."

Megatron looked to him with one expression impossible to describe.

"Please Master. I don't say to Soundwave. I don't have courage yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Megatron catches Knockout by his arm.

"What do you are speaking?"

"I'm so sorry. But she has one fatal human disease. She has little time of life."

That moment the alarm starts to soar.

"What is happening now?"

"The Autobots are making contact Sr. They said that you have one human with us"

"Give me this here."

Megatron pulled the phone of the Vehicon.

"What do you want Optmus? I am not having one good day."

Optmus doesn't understand what happen, but he prefers continues.

"Maybe your pet hostage is not giving fun like…."

"She has name! Is Gulnara!"

Optmus now was confused. Megatron was defending one human.

"Ok Megatron. You are with one human with you. We are going to rescue her."

"You don't understand. She is not our hostage, she Soundwave's friend."

Now Optmus was confuses. Soundwave with a friend, and one human. He would need to see. When Megatron authorizes, Optmus came to his ship.

Soundwave comes with one human girl in his hands. He was protecting her with his fingers, but were possible see her between the one and other fingers. She was with one perfect color, but was can't walk. Soundwave was with her all time.

"Hi Gulnara!" Megatron said her name to him. Gulnara don't say anything. She was imagining his intention. Was possible see her little fingers making pressure in Soundwave's finger. When Optmus tried one approach, she hided herself in his hand, Soundwave turned to protect her.

"Is better he see that she is fine, Soundwave. You know how the Autobot is boring when one human involved." Megatron said making one boring expression.

Soundwave looks to her. Was visible that he didn't like that. He opens his hand, and Optimus could see one girl with one beautiful face, looking to him and scared.

"Don't have fear. I will not hurt you." He turned to Megatron. "I don't understand why she is here and in life yet."

"Ask to Starscream. If you try to make something to her, you will have one terrible surprise."

Starscream massaged his neck remembering the them when he almost joined to the allspark because one innocent joke. No problem more. They are good friends now.

"Are you matter if Ratchet examine her?"

Soundwave wasn't like very much, but Megatron's thought, was that would be one good idea the Autobots see that the human are fine.

Ratchet and Knockout goes to laboratory.

"Hay her legs is weak?"

"This is one mystery." Said Knockout. "The only thing that we know, is that she has one fatal disease, because this, she not come with the others humans. But Soundwave loves her so much."

"What she has?"

Silence…

"A.I.D.S." Knockout said very sad.

Ratchet looks to Knockout. She was condemned.

"We are making everything to save her, but were doing impossible. She will die, and Soundwave will die together, he had one connection with her."

Knockout takes her to Soundwave.

"Interesting this support of respiration that you made to her. Is very difficult to the children there with us."

"If you want. I can make for them. Is one good for to live where not has oxygen."


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet looking to Gulnara in Soundwave's protection and appearing so fine, she needed agree that this contraption would be one good choice. Doesn't appear uncomfortable, and was very discreet. The oxygen was being one great problem to Optmus with the children there, and with that invention this will not be problem more. The only condition. Leave Gulnara and Soundwave in peace.

Well. Is visible that she was fine, and Soundwave was treating her very well.

Not was more Earth to one meaningless war, and one human was making one peace connection between Autobots and Deceptiocons. Maybe now the only propose would be reconstructing Cybertron, and try one new time of peace. Ratchet was looking for one place to adapt to the children during their life. Maybe Gulnara would be there too. But Knockout was not with hopes.

Was not need to Soundwave show emotions to see that he was worried with her. Gulnara is dying. The other Decepticons continued their lives indifferent , only Soundwave tied in one human that he filled in love. He saw with envy the Autobots going away with his humans with one good health and the new invention that Knockout made. Now they will have one long life, and Gulnara maybe same weeks.

Soundwave was near one window looking the stars rearing her respiration, she was sleeping in his hands near his chest. When she opened his eyes, he looks to her and makes one movement, he points the stars, doing one movement closing his hand and pulling to her.

"You would like to give me the stars."

He make yes with his head.

She smiles before to sleep again. Soundwave feel his system like was crying, she was more sleeping than waked. Soundwave was with fear that she never more wake up. "No… no.." He wakes up her.

"What is happening?"

Soundwave put her in the desk , trying to make her to her to walk. She holds in his finger.

"Soundwave!? What is happening?"

In his desperate alternative, Soundwave was trying save her. Make something to save her. "Please… walks ." Was his thoughts.

She was not more his pet. She was most that.

Soundwave crossed the ship going to Knockout's lab, with one last hope.

"To Transform her in one femme; are you sure?" Knockout observed Gulnara in Soundwave's hands. This procedure would be very dangerous, and maybe she not survives. Maybe cruel fate would make her survive by one short time. One day, none hours, one minute, or only second to only hung and die in his arms.

"Did you can imagine this Soundwave? One hung and she dies. Now she can have her for one good time. You don't know how much time, but she is in hour side."

She was very weak. One transformation would expire very cares.

Soundwave saw to her.

"I agree with you." She said. "I would like hug you." They are not only friends. They are lover. The size was the only obstacle.

Knockout closed his eyes. He would give one part of his spark to have Breakdonw with him again.

"Ok. Tonight feed her and brings her here."

Soundwave back to his room and puts her in his desk. Gulnara looks to him, and touched in his finger.

"Are you sure? I would make this sacrifice to you. But you will support if I die after this?"

Soundwave puts his visor near her and show one scene of the one movie. "The beautiful and the beast." Of Disney. When they are dancing. Was that; the touch, he would like to touch her.

Gulnara hold his finger and starts to dance in his desk. Soundwave made one smile in his visor. After this Soundwave gave her fruits; she eats. She knew how much was important to him.

Now she was walking for him when Soundwave noticed something wrong, one sound synthetic came from him. "Gulnara!" She saw his image disappearing ….

For the first time. His voice was heard. Neither knew Megatron when he heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Soundwave kicked Knockout's lab doors. Before Knockout says something, he was pulled out the bay med and played in the floor. Soundwave was with Gulnara in his hand. She not was with vital signal more. Knockout looks to Soundwave and understand anything. He put her in one med bay.

"So sorry Soundwave… but is to let…"

. Knockout is catches in surprise by one slap in his face by one tentacles of Soundwave, after this starts to press his neck.

"She went…. She was very weak"

He tries to flee in vain. Soundwave play him in the wall, and put himself over her. Was visible. He was crying.

When Soundwave noticed that had not more to make, he comes in despair. He would like to attack everybody who need try to help him. Was the shock of Knockout's cedar and he fell.

Soundwave back in on line in his room alone. He was alone and everything was quiet and dark. He felt one anger that he can't control. When he consulted his bio-clock, he was in offline during two days of Earth.

He never wills forgiver. Not Megatron he will forgive. He felt stolen. He could felt her smell yet. Gulnara.

Suddenly he hears one noise in his door. When he opens he has one surprise. One femme very small and delicate is there. Her was in protoform yet, but was with blue eyes, one delicate face.

He would like to talk her name, but he can't. When he remembered.

"Maybe one minute, maybe forever, maybe one day. Maybe one hugs, and she dies."

In one only movement, he pulled her to him. No dance, no word. Only long hugs.

Gulnara feel something in her backs. Soundwave was using one of his tentacles to caress her. He laid her in his bed. Soundwave was in recharge embracing Gulnara. The only femme that he loved in his life.

Cybertron was being reconstructed. Soundwave was making what he could do better. When he saw delicate fingers given him one cube of energon. Gulnara was looking to him with lovely eyes. He doesn't know how much time he will have her with him. Knockout and hatchet are making everything to her. But the virus has one mutation too.

"Maybe one day, maybe one minute, none night, one hug and she die." Every morning when Soundwave back in online and hear her system in online, he prays to Primus and says thanks. But if one day she not back on line, LazeBick will have one mission. With one perfect shot, in his weak point, and he will die together her, but during generations this was not necessary. Gulnara needs especial cares. Total Caress of Soundwave. But she has one long and happy life in his side. The only who saw his true face. When he take out his visor, put his lips near her ear and said.

He knew. She was human… and this is important to her.

" I love you."

**THANKS FOR YOU ATTENTION.**


End file.
